


Homeless

by Huntress_of_Life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Completely cracked but it's here, Emotional Hurt, F/M, LeviHan Week, cracked - Freeform, just a bunch of words, levihan - Freeform, levihan spook fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_of_Life/pseuds/Huntress_of_Life
Summary: A man becomes homeless after one last fight.Levihan Spook Fest 2017Free SpotPrompt/Inspiration: "Hurricane" [Vaults] "Here with me" [Dido]





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> And the blood that drains  
> From your fingers to the ground  
> Leaves you heartless
> 
> And I feel like we’re letting go  
> As my white flag hits the ground  
> And everyone feels the same  
> Picked up and thrown by a hurricane
> 
> [Vaults]

_The dark blooded red of the sunset was being bleached by the shining orange of the heavy fire burning Rebellio._

_When the sun was right aligned with horizon, from the top of Rebellio’s wrecked wall and surrounded by Paradis soldiers wearing their wings of freedom for what they hoped would be the last time, Hanji Zoe, the 14th commander of the Survey Corps, urged Paradis’ soldiers,  Eldians from Rebellio, and everyone else held captive by the Marley nation to just make their enemies burn..._

_“This will be the battle to free the people cursed by the rest of humanity. The only thing left to be done is to let all burn and hold nothing inside yourselves.  All the frustration and pain we felt when we failed before should be now unleashed here._

_Whether the final results of our attempts to live free will appear inside the beauty of our most unspoken beloved dreams or in the ugliness of our most horrendous fears, giving up the desires burning in our heart can never be a valid option. It's time to bring an end to this. It's now and forever._ _Don’t hold anything back because it is our day to meet freedom. So, fight!_

_Fight for it, for yourselves and your future, and even meeting death here, fight until your last breath for those who will be free, so they can have the true chance to live and carry you all in their hearts and minds._

_So_ _burn!”_

_The wall,  barracks, headquarters, jails, torture chambers, warehouses, weaponry, all that belongs to the enemy were set on fire and left to burn, burn and burn._

_But that was not the only things burning, and there was much more to burn, too._  
_There was more, so much more..._

_“For all men, women, children, youth, elders, dying people and the ones a long time dead too, let it burn!”_

_And the desire in everyone’s heart is just_

**_let_  
** **_it  
_ ** ****_**burn**._

_“Let it burn!”_

Let burn

The Sadness, for all the years of Eldian miserable life on Paradis and Marley’s side.

The Hate, for all the injustice they suffered and were forced to commit.

The Sorrow, for all people that had lived like men chained in caves - very dark caves that turned free human race into slaves.

_“Burn all down!”_

She cried her throat out.

_“Burn everyone who have slaved you and all the heavy burden that was enforced upon you along all this miserable years. Burn, burn, burn!”_

Burn

With Pain, for all the loved ones were lost yesterday.

With Fury, for all the ones that are being lost today.

With Strength, for all the beloved ones that tomorrow will have the chance to stand up straight.

_“Burn”_

She shouted again and again and again.

_“And let’s us all burn too, so we can reborn from the ashes and rise once again, and this time we will be finally full!”_

Full of Hope, for this marks the beginning of the end. The end of living in a cage.

Full of Power, for this marks the end of the lack of knowledge of life. The knowledge of life is what makes human race human.

Full of Glory, for this marks the rising of the once fallen. The ones who had fallen into deep nightmares will now achieve higher dreams again.

Full of Love, for this is what life is worth living for. Living secure and free with who you love and with who you want to live with.

_“Let it all burn in and outside out of you,  because in the end, there is only one true invincible enemy - the Death. That is the only one that, even with our freedom to live, it can't be defeated.”_

She read a new set of her blades.

_“But that is the exactly reason why we here - no matter what - must not falter when facing this other enemy right here. Because our efforts and deaths have purpose: we are fighting so all mankind can be born, live and die being free.”_

And the last order they had was

_“Set yourself free!”_

* * *

 

_As the last hour before the last battle was clawing them, they clung to each other's arms, taking in from each other's the fear, hope and pain._

_“If I die today, I want you to remember all that happened until now.” she took his face with her calloused but strong hands. “I need and want you to remember and feel all this - this incorruptible bond - this brief opportunity we had in our timed lives to be holding the perfect personification of love in our hands and hearts.”_

_They shared a hard and mad and full of desperate kiss that clearly says  ‘I love you I'm yours You are mine’, and they placed one hand above each other’s heart, and with the other they hold each other’s face, nose against nose._

_They looked deep inside each other’s eyes, gathering and burning inside their memories all they had lived until that moment._

_“Even death can’t do us apart.”_

 

* * *

 

The light yellow orange color of the sunrise is being bleached by the darkness of ashes and smoke of Rebellio.

There is no shouts filling the air anymore.

Bricks, wood, clay, fences, gunpowder, chains, swords, titans and all that once belonged to the enemy has now put out the fire, and at the same time that it will mark the new life, it will also cause immeasurable pain to be overridden, overcome and buried.

But there is not only that being buried, and there is too much to _never_ forget, and even more to bury, too.  
There is more, so much more...

And now, the desire in the hearts of the remaining fighters is just

**lets**

**go**

**home**

Except for a man whose home was already there...

Wandering around the ashes and destruction, the lost and aching heart of a broken man looks desperately for its way back home.

_Where are you..._

He had wandered throughout the undergrounds, where he was born in blood and pain, and later made a tough and ruthless man, and after walking really rough paths, he confirmed that his home was not there.

Never would be there.

Not in the endless darkness of midnight.

So, he looked up for the light at the end of tunnel, the light provided by the sunlight, and to find his home he took the path to the higher grounds.

He had wandered through the higher grounds, where he was reborn in even more blood, pain and sadness. And it was only after losing all the secret hope he had to find a home for himself  that he discovered the true about the walls and roof he had always longed for.

They were not made of thick bricks, wood nor stones. They were also not made in a huge, small or regular size either.

No, in fact his home was made of what he was made, too: blood, pain, sadness. But all that formed only some parts of its primary structure.

The rest of his so wanted home was made of resilience, strength, courage, smartness, intelligence and, above all, hope.

Hope in have a true home to herself and the rest of their world, too.

_Where are you..._

And though for uncountable times he had had grasps of this new perfect home, for him it was at the top of the highest mountain of the higher grounds. The path to reach up there was actually worse than whatever other he had tried. Worse even than in the underground paths, because life under the sunlight is what he is walking through in this very moment: covered in a deep, thick, nearly frightening fog, and darkness of midnight.

And just in the same way he found himself in that time, he couldn’t see, hear nor stretch his arms out reach out his shelter.

_Where-_

_There you are_

Lying in the ground not too far away from his thorny path, he finds it - the woman whose heart is his home, the one who firstly accepted his rude, angry and tormented heart without reserves or fears.

She opened her door for him, without he ask, and welcomed as no one else had ever done.

His broken body holds his thousand shattered pieces together for moment after another one, and they move forward just so his crawling body can get to where it should never be apart- inside the warm hold of his most beloved one’s arms.

Her broken body looks at the limits of her life but as ever, forever and ever, she never once failed to accept his.

There, he is in his home again.

He coughs blood and pain but his true will is to cries at the way destiny decided to seal their fate.

_Why is my house shutting?_

“Find you.”

“Yeah, you always find me.”

They see each other's wrecked body.

The man's heart aches.

_Why my home is pushing me out?_

“I almost mistaken you with shitty broken pieces of house here...”

She coughs out the blood on her mouth but manages to give him a blooded smile.

“But we made it.”

And then, this heavy slumber seems to start become too much to keep her awake.

_No, don't push me out_

“Glad I made until here, though”

_Stop,_

_Don't push me out_

“No, you can’t sleep yet...”

They drag themselves closer and their broken hands rests over each other’s face.

_Can't I stay inside my house?_

She looks inside his eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you from my sight, too.”

But, to the man’s unspoken misery and despair, the woman let out a sleep smile while her eyes go under heavy sheets.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_Don't close the door._

_Don't shut the windows._

_I will not see what is worth in this world through it anymore_

The man wraps tightly around the pillar of his house.

_Wait, just a bit keep the door open for me, please_

“Let’s set this then: I think we can defy death to do us apart.”

_Let me hold the door open, please_

“Well, with you, I know we will certainly win.”

But in this battle, the woman starts to lose her smile.

And the man starts to lose his grip at his house front door, too.

“I don’t want you to sleep, but if you do, I-”

"..."

“I will trust you to find me again when you wake up.”

“I might not… be... good…” she takes in a hard and rushed breath. “...with clocks for awhile.”

“That is the shitest excuse you have ever given me.”

She nods once and weakly, and the man feels his eyes burning.

“Don't be late, hear me?"

_Wait_

But the front door is already closed, windows, too, and he is locked outside.

_Wait. I didn't get a key_

“Oi, you hear me?”

But as the man gets a sweet nothing as response, the burning in his eyes leave him blind.

_No_

_I don't want to stay outside without my key_

He knows is futile, but his fists knock on the door anyway.

_You forgot my key_

Once.

_Can't you give it to me, please?_

Twice.

_I can't open it without a key, so open this for me for a bit_

Then uncountable times.

_Open it_

“Don’t be late..."

_Let me in_

“Don't be late..."

_It's raining_

“Please, don't be late...”

_I won't leave until you open it again, so_

“Don't forget me.”

_I will wait as long as it takes_

“But if you do forget or be late _,_ I will find you.”

_It's flooding, but I will wait here_

“Then, wait for me, too.”

And his heart drowns in the flood while he becomes homeless. 

* * *

 

 

_“Even death can’t do us apart.”_

* * *

  
_Where are you?_

The homeless man gasps and hyperventilate as he wakes up.

He can’t understand, see, hear anything because his lungs are burning with hell flames, his eyes are blind with pain, and everything else is aching, too, especially his heart, and surely the only thing that keeps him from faint as he can’t breath in any fair amount of air is the suffocating, overwhelming necessity to see who he was supposed to find when he wake up.

_Is it still too soon?_

His homeless heart screams

_find her,_

_find her,_

_find her,_

and when he can’t find her at his side, his mind gets in a very painful strike.

_Where are you?_

_I think you are late._

_Where are you?_

_You should not be late._

_Where are you?_

_It's raining again._

_Can't you open the door for me yet?_

_It's flooding again._

_Where are you?_

_You are late_

_I can't find my key_

_Where a_ _re y_ _ou?_

_Don't have my key_

_You forgot my key_

_I can't find you_

_And you can't find me_

_But I won't leave_

_And I won't go..._

**Author's Note:**

> And I won't sleep  
> And I can't breathe  
> Until you're resting here with me  
> And I won't leave  
> And I can't hide  
> I cannot be  
> until you're resting  
> here with me
> 
> [Dido]


End file.
